Neverland
by KStar
Summary: Team Seven lived in Neverland...NaruSasuSaku friendship oneshot...Read and Review Please!


Title: **Neverland**  
Author: KStar

Characters: Who else but Team Seven?  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura I suppose but really it was intended as friendship  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
A/N: Still putting the finishing touches on my next Sasu/Ino fic. This is the result of watching _Finding Neverland_, thinking far too much about Peter Pan, and then relating it all to Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Neverland. It's a wonderful place…I've not spoken about this before to anyone-ever."  
"What's it like-Neverland?"  
"One day I'll take you there."  
-Finding Neverland, James Barrie and Sylvia Davies_

Team Seven lived in Neverland.

They had been there for many years, far longer than the beginning of their adventures together, but things really didn't start happening until their lives collided one fateful day in Iruka-sensei's classroom and they exchanged introductions in front of a seasoned story-teller with two different eyes. Through the years, the storyteller recorded their fanciful tales with his borrowed crimson orb. And oh, all the memorable quests did they embark upon and whimsical characters did they meet!

A gnarled old king with a forgotten past and an honored child named after a village. A kind-hearted teacher orphaned by an uncontrollable demon. A street rat whose geisha-like face and gentle soul hid behind a porcelain mask and a handful of senbon needles. A sandman whose clenching fist lay many a man into an eternal sleep. A cursed ice prince with all seeing eyes blind to those who stood at his side. An evil snake who shed his skin to live forever. A sadistic doctor whose experimentation rivaled that of Frankenstein. A perverted toad with an affinity for women and naughty books and his weathered teammate whose healing touch and monstrous strength were shadowed by her love of sake and risky games. A vicious shark with a sword of scales and a red-eyed monster who plagued their nightmares.

Their heroic adventures were many, and as long as they lived in Neverland, it really was all just one grand adventure to them. Even before the most clever and mighty villains, their laughter could be heard all around and their unyielding confidence never waned. For in Neverland, it was common knowledge that the bad guys never won and the heroes always saved the day. Death was a game that nobody but their enemies lost for long, and there was no such thing as loneliness or loss or broken hearts. Because Neverland was filled with naught but happy thoughts and hopes and dreams. Because they were together and nothing could ever rip them apart.

In Neverland, Naruto was Peter Pan, the orphaned personification of childlike innocence and never giving in and who longed for that special someone to take care of him. And Sakura was Tinkerbell whose cotton candy hair, jade eyes, and never-ending light made her the most beautiful fairy of all. And Sasuke was Wendy, on the verge of growing up only to be whisked away on an incredible journey with Naruto after carefully sewing back together his shadow. Only…Peter Pan never had a rabid demon inside of him that could destroy the world and Tinkerbell never fell in love with Wendy and Wendy did not have a psychotic older brother and a penchant for vengeance. However, none of this ever mattered to Team Seven. Because no one ever looked at such dreadful things when one spent his days in Neverland.

Each of their adventures was a story in itself…in one daring tale, Naruto and Sasuke sat in the entryway of Death's Door, surrounded by inescapable mirrors and flying claws. When the opportunity made itself known for one of the companions to escape, Wendy and Peter temporary switched roles as Sasuke thrust the yellow kite into Naruto's hands and it swept him away. In another they almost lose their Tinkerbell for it is a well known fact that if you say you don't believe in love, somewhere you break the heart of a beautiful fairy and she falls down dead. And finally, even when Team Seven lost their Wendy, Peter and Tinkerbell never gave up because even if the bastard snake forced Sasuke to join his roguish, traitorous crew, Naruto and Sakura would save him. Because Sasuke fixed Naruto's shadow and became his special person and because he gave Sakura the shining hope and faith to protect those she loved.

They deluded themselves for many years, refusing to accept reality for what it truly was. They continued to hold steadfast to the belief that everything would turn out okay, that if Hook forced Wendy to walk the plank, Peter would be there to catch him, that the ever tick-tocking of the crocodile meant Hook would soon meet his end, and that Tinkerbell's light would never go out. It did not matter if Tinkerbell drank Peter's poisoned medicine (she was a medic-nin after all) or Hook stole Wendy (Sasuke would come back) or if Tinkerbell fell in love with a boy with caterpillar eyebrows and forgot about her teammates or if Wendy stuck his hand through Peter's chest and then left him to die or if Peter succumbed to the beast inside of him. Peter knew he would be able to one day turn around and see Tink's shining light again. When he and Tinkerbell visited the Nursery, instead of meeting an empty room gathering with dust, Wendy would be waiting there for them again. And Wendy and Tinkerbell knew Peter would never lose his overflowing joy or stop smiling. Team Seven had to believe this…because if they didn't, it meant they no longer lived in Neverland, and they would have to face the cold, hard truth. That could never happen because…because it would break all their hearts in a way that pixy dust could never fix again.

Team Seven lived in Neverland.

Because in Neverland, they never had to grow up.

Because in Neverland, if they could only think happy thoughts and believe, they could fly.

Because in Neverland, nobody important ever died.

"_But why did she have to die?"  
"I don't know, boy…She went to Neverland and you can visit her anytime you like if you just go there yourself."  
"How?"  
"By believing, Peter. Just believing."  
-Finding Neverland, James Barrie and Peter Davies_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every adventure in Peter Pan can be related to Naruto. How cool is that?


End file.
